


someday i'd be something more (than just a boy with a polaroid of you)

by loveloveDoyoung



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveloveDoyoung/pseuds/loveloveDoyoung
Summary: Yuta sends Taeyong a clip of Doyoung. (Taeyong forced him to do so)
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Series: Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145444
Kudos: 44





	someday i'd be something more (than just a boy with a polaroid of you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is a mere drabble that I wrote when I saw the picture of Yuta filming Doyoung reenacting something. I don't really know what he's doing. But anyways, this was from Dec. 2019.
> 
> Song Recomendation: [Keith Urban - Polaroid](https://open.spotify.com/track/3yvAn3vBPGXsuYdkwEcATk?si=TbQfBWI0TwSVzhEbWrUX-A)

"What is he doing?" Taeyong asked while looking at the clip Yuta sent him.

"He's reenacting a scene and we need to guess what is it." Yuta supplied.

"He looks adorable."

"Nah. He looks dumb. But since it's you who's looking, he probably looks like he's the most amazing guy in the world."

"Valid. What is he doing now?"

"Cooking dinner with Haechan."

"Why aren't you helping then?"

"You want the whole house burned down? Sure, I'll help."

"Yuta, Doyoung can clearly have a hand to clean the kitchen or at least have the table set. You know he won't ask for help. Offer some, will you?"

"Okay Dad. Geez. I'm really right when I said Doyoung's the mom and you're the Dad."

"That doesn't help."

"I know. Just text him tonight and ask him what he did instead of asking me to film every dumb thing he's doing."

"I -"

"I don't care about your excuses. Tell him you miss him and go off.

Of course Taeyong did not text Doyoung and bothered Yuta to film Doyoung for the next few days. 


End file.
